Astronov
'Astronov Dusty Solarview ' is one of the main characters on The All New Fairly OddParents! and The Fairly OddParents: The Next Generation, and a minor character in The Amazing Adventures of Sally and Stan. He is one of Ivan Prestonovich's fairy godparents (later also Chloe Carmichael's), alongside Neptunia. Character Astronov is Ivan Prestonovich's and Chloe Carmichael's current fairy godfather. Along with his wife, Neptunia, he was tasked with making miserable human children happy by granting them wishes and keeping them safe. Astronov is like a good version of Anti-Cosmo: smart, kind & caring, but also very strict about Ivan's wishes, unlike his wife. Though, Astronov really loves his wife and godchild, and is really good friends with fellow fairies, Cosmo & Wanda, whom he had a crush on back in Fairy World when he was at school, and, ironically, one of the most unpopular students next to his future wife, Neptunia. Astronov dislikes Wanda's ex-boyfriend, Juandissimo, since in school, he was bullied by him. Much like Cosmo freaking out if someone ever mentions the Super Toilet, Astronov can get angry if someone mentions Juandissimo's name. As mentioned by Astronov twice, once by telling his times with Neptunia, and again during his and Cosmo's battle with Juandissimo, he was also the reason why he wears a monocle after being hit in the eye by a dodgeball. Description Astronov has yellow hair, yellow eyes, and wears a brown shirt, teal pants and shoes, looking kinda like Cosmo, except with yellow colored eyes and hair. Like all fairy godparents, he has a magic wand, fly-like wings which allow him to float, and a crown floating above his head. He also wears a monocle and a suit similar to Anti-Cosmo's, since he can't see with his right eye as well as with his left eye. Back in High School, Astronov mostly looked the same, but he didn't have a monocle. He had freckles and wore an orange shirt, black pants and shoes. His voice is very similar to Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender. When disguised as a pet, Astronov takes the form of a yellow rabbit. Relationships Neptunia During High School, Neptunia was always flirting with Astronov, but he ignores her because he was mainly focused on Wanda. One day, Neptunia asked Astronov to the prom, but Astronov refused and explained a very nasty complaint about her, which put Neptunia in tears and she angrily slapped him, then took off. After graduation, she wasn't seen again. Years have passed, and after flying past a beauty pageant in Fairy World, Astronov went inside and take a look at the bachelorettes. The last one came by and caught Astronov's attention. When the pageant was over, Astronov quickly rushed to the last bachelorette and introduced himself. Little did he know, it was the formerly nerdy and new stylishly beautiful Neptunia, who still held an ill-will towards her High School love interest. Astronov quickly apologized for what happened back at the prom and decided to make it up to her. After a few dates, despite their different ranks of I.Q., their relationship grew stronger as soon as they got happily married. Wanda During High School, Astronov had a crush on Wanda, because she was pretty and popular. His chances of success with her were comparable to Timmy's chances with Trixie. Astronov most of the time got rejected by Wanda. Once she started dating Cosmo, Wanda broke up with Astronov, but they both agreed to stay friends. See Also * Captain Astronov - Astronov's alter-ego in the Crimson Chin comics. * Astronomia - Astronov's gender swapped counterpart. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Fairies Category:Male Fairies Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Characters Category:Fairy Godparents Category:Parents Category:Father Category:The Fairly OddParents: The Next Generation Characters Category:The Amazing Adventures of Sally and Stan characters Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Main Characters Category:The Amazing Adventures of Sally and Stan Minor Characters Category:The Fairly OddParents: The Next Generation Main Characters